VeraDread
by Saberwolf3
Summary: As the Nirvana makes it's journey back to Mejere, they pick up a new pilot who was way off course. Who is he and why was he there in the first place? Meia x oc
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay here is the scoop. This is my first story so be kind to me and give me some hints as to make this story better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Vandread or Robotech related.**

**Chapter 1: Lost in Time/Space**

It was an unusually quiet day onboard the Nirvana. Dita following Hibiki around like a lost puppy, Bart complaining to himself about being stuck in the navigation pod, all in all it was normal until….

"Captain an unidentified fighter craft is dead ahead." Belvedere alerted Magano from her station. "Hmm" the Captain said "Ezra can you see if you can hail it?" "Yes Captain. Attention unknown fighter, please respond." Ezra spoke into her communicator. All that came back was static. "Do we have a visual?" B.C. asked on the side. Armarone looked at her monitor. "Yes commander, putting on the main viewer now." Armarone stated as she did just that.

On the main viewer there was something that just shouldn't even belong in the middle of space. It was what appeared to be a fighter jet a F-14 tomcat but was heavily modified. It's color was gunmetal grey and on the tail fins was some type of black bird. The captain took a long hard look at before the fighter was starting to respond to Ezra's hails.

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Cyan Talbain, of the R.D.F Raven Squad. Do you mind telling me where the hell I am?" The unknown pilot spoke in a male voice. "What do you mean?" The captain asked curiously. "I mean one minute I was testing something for my Veritech and the next here I am." Cyan stated like it was obvious. "Perhaps you should come aboard and we'll talk about you're predicament." Magano said in a friendly matter. "Sound's good to me Miss." Cyan stated, "So where should I park?" "We'll have an escort for you in just a minute just hold tight." "Roger!" Cyan exclaimed as the link closed. "Captain are you sure it was wise to invite him over?" B.C. questioned. "Yes, for I actually know what that fighter is." Magano said mysteriously.

Hibiki escorted Cyan to the vanguard hanger and just they were about to enter Cyan's fighter transformed into a fighter jet with arms and legs. Parfet, who there at the time, witnessed the transformation and just has stars in her eyes. "Oh wow! That was amazing! I've got to see what makes it tick." Parfet exclaimed. The captain and everyone else arrived just as the cockpit opened.

The pilot was definitely male, around 5'7" in height, athletically built, and since he had his helmet off had short/spiky brown hair. But it was his eyes that were getting a lot attention, for they were as blue as the sea itself.

"Okay judging by gender ratio being way off, I'm guessing this is not a standard Earth ship right?" Cyan asked with his head tilted to the side. "EARTH!" everyone screamed as they pointed their weapons at Cyan. "WHOA! OK SAYING EARTH IS TABOO! Just point the weapons down please!" Cyan yelled as he flew his hand to his sidearm ready to defend himself. "Alright that's enough now. He is not with the Harvest." The captain stated with an air of authority. "Harvest? What are you talking about?" Cyan asked confused as to what is going on. "Tell me young man what year it is?" Magano asked to confirm her theory. "2007, why?" Cyan asked now starting to worry. "Well I say you're off by about 200 years give or take." Magano stated. All Cyan did was mimic a fish out of water and then did what anyone does with information overload. "Uhhh" Cyan said before fainting right there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay I don't own anything related to robotech or vandread except my OC**

Chapter 2: Wake up fight

It has been about a half an hour when Cyan finally woke up. "Uh man. That is the last time I drink the night before assignments." Cyan groaned as he tries to sit up.

"Easy now you just fainted not that long ago." Duelo stated as he helped the young pilot up.

"Great and I thought this was a bad alcohol induced dream." Cyan said now that his head is starting to clear up.

"Well you appear to be in good health, so I'll release you to taking it easy for now." Duelo said after he finished his examination.

"That's nice and all but what is going on anyway?" Cyan asked.

"That's is something I'll explain, doctor." came a voice from the door. Both Cyan and Duelo turned to see B.C. standing at the door.

"So lets see if I got this straight. You're telling me that Earth of all planets is causing this mess?" Cyan yelled as soon as he got the facts straightened out.

"Yes and now we are in a race against the harvest to get to Mejere and Tarak first in order to warn them." B.C. said. "

Well that's just great! Not only are my friends pretty much dust now, but the planet I've sworn to protect is now the enemy of the entire human race." Cyan said after he sat down in a nearby chair.

"We are sorry for…" B.C. was the interrupted by the ship shaking after an explosion.

On the bridge:

"Captain, two seed ships and a couple hundred cube types are on the advance." Belvedere yelled out from her station.

"All dread teams are deployed captain!" Armarone exclaimed. B.C. and Cyan ran onto the bridge.

"Jeez, that's what you been fighting?" Cyan asked as he looked on the battlefield.

"Yes and it appears they have already adapted to our strategy on using vandread meia." Magano said as they watch the vandread fly across the battlefield at break neck speed.

"What do you mean?" B.C. asked.

"They are boxing them in preventing the vandread to use its speed." Belvedere stated.

"Let me go out there and help out then." Cyan said with determination.

"Are you sure your fighter while advance is still old tech." B.C. asked quizzically.

"Ever heard of old school being better than the new?" Cyan questioned back.

"All right then lets see what you can do." Magano ordered.

"On it!" Cyan exclaimed as he ran to the elevator.

Out on the battlefield:

"Damn it we can't move like this!" Hibiki yelled as vandread meia shook from another attack.

"I agree this is most unsettling." Meia stated. Just as the cube types were about to make another run two rockets blew them out of the stars. When the smoke cleared Meia and Hibiki saw the fighter they found earlier fly by.

"You guys ok in there?" Cyan asked over the com.

"We're fine but watch out these things are tricky." Hibiki answered.

"So these guys like tricks huh well let's see how they like mine." Cyan stated as two more were chasing him. Cyan then pulled the lever marked G to transform his veritech into guardian mode and let the enemy fly by before wasting them. "Not too shabby. Whoa where did you come from?" Cyan said as more started to shoot at him.

"He's not gonna make it out of there!" Dita screamed and it seem true until the veritech transformed again into a mecha and started spraying bullets in a circle from his gunpod.

"Wow that is amazing" Barnette said as she watched the transformations. Pretty soon the battle was over after vandred meia now having enough room to finish the job.

"And that is how you fight old school." Cyan said as he exited his fighter.

"That was an impressive display but you were a little reckless for fighting an unknown enemy." Meia explained as she walked up to him.

"Well excuse me for wanting to help out Miss." Cyan snapped back. As this was going on Jura, Dita, and Hibiki were watching this as if it was a tennis match.

"If you want to help then you need to do what I say from now on." Meia ordered.

"Well I do admire a strong woman who can take charge." Cyan said with his hand on his chin. "By the way the name is Cyan if you wanted to know."

"Meia but you will call me mam." Meia stated shortly as she walks off.

"This looks like its going to get interesting and Pai-Check." Paiway said as she takes a picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tech Geeks

It was just a couple days after the battle and we see Cyan getting up from his bed in his own room/cell. "Man why did this shit have to happen to me?" Cyan muttered. "Oh well time for my workout." After he changed into some gym clothes he found in a old storage room he went down to the gym. Upon arriving he realized he was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" Meia questioned as she continues to jog on the treadmill.

"The same thing you're doing boss." Cyan remarked as he walks over.

"I thought I told you to call me ma'am." Meia panted as she accelerate the machine

"Same dif." Cyan replied. "You know you don't have to be so high maintenance about every detail right?" he teased.

"I don't care about your opinion just leave me alone!" shouted Meia as she gets off the machine and leaves.

"And here I thought it was going to be a dull morning." Cyan stated before starting his routine.

After an hour workout, Cyan changed and went to the galley to grab a bite to go. Right when he went through the door all conversations stopped. "OK no need to stop on my accord folks." wierded out Cyan. He then went to the conveyer belt to look at all the food as it comes out. 'You can definitely tell this is a female ship just by looking at all these numbers.' he thought and just picked up an egg sandwich.

"Hello Mr. Fighter!" Dita shouted as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"WOAH! Dita where did ya come from?" Cyan shouted as he looks around.

"Over there silly." Dita pointed at a near by table where Hibiki and the doc were. Hibiki looking up from his usual inhalation of food.

"Ah I see I see says the blind man." Cyan retorts.

"Huh what does mean?" Dita asked.

"Nothing, just an old saying in my family." Cyan then went back to grabbing his meal. "Well gotta run Lil' Lady. Veritechs don't fix themselves."

When he got his meal he then went to the hanger to begin a maintenance check on his fighter. "Okay lets get to work." Cyan said to himself as then started to play something on his mp3 player he took with him before this whole mess started.

**It took me such a long time to believe  
>That things are not the way they seem to be.<br>It's hard to know what's really going on,  
>And you don't know what you've got till it's gone.<br>There's more to this than can be seen,  
>But what does it really mean?<strong>

"Now this is music! Nothing like that whole Minmay fad." Cyan exclaimed as he grooves to the music. Unknown to him he was being watched by some of the engineering staff and dread pilots. Parfait in particular wanted to learn more about the fighter even though it is not as advance as their Dreads.****

**(Chorus) You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
>It don't get any better.<br>You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
>It don't get any better.<br>It don't get any better.  
>You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,<br>It don't get any better.  
><strong>

When it got to the guitar solo Cyan started playing air guitar with his eyes closed. He was still oblivious to those around him. Some of them began to giggle while others were wondering if he inhaled some sort of fumes from his fighter. "Well at least he has spirit right Ms. Parfait?" A random engineer asked.

"I'll say." Parfait answered. She then thought of a plan to get the information she wanted. 'I know it is wrong to blackmail but I want to know what makes that fighter tick!'

**A situation that could soon arise,  
>Is out to cloud the vision in your eyes.<br>How do you expect to ever see,  
>If you can't see the forest for the trees?<br>There's more to this than can be seen,  
>But what does it really mean?<strong>

**(Chorus)**

**I don't pretend to think I know  
>The answer to the question of,<br>Why does there never seem to be enough?**

**It don't get any better...**

Finally the song ended and Cyan looked up from his jam session/repair work to see that he had an audience. "Uh… you saw nothing." Cyan said as tried to pull a jedi mind trick.

"Oh we saw something." shouted an engineer.

"Okay. What do I got to do to keep this between us?" Cyan asked with a sense of fear.

"Nothing short of telling us about your machine." Parfait replied.

"Seriously that's it?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause that old school tech. But ok whatever floats your boat." As he began to give an explanation about Robotechnology it became obvious as to why it fascinated Parfait and by the time he was through she was literally bouncing on her feet at all the possibilities.

"I think we can help you get up with the times as far as fighters are concern Mr. Talbain." She said with a gleam on her glasses.

"Ok I'll bite. How will you do this?"

"By making plans for a hybrid of vanguard, dread, and veritech fighters of course!"

**First off sorry about the gap between chapters but with school and such I try to fit it in my schedule. Second thank you for your patience and please let me know if there are areas I can improve on. Constructed criticism is nice but I will use flames to heat up my food. ****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all sorry about the wait. School been piling the workload on me ya know what I mean. Now lets start the show!**

Chapter 4: Ghosts of the past

It's been a couple of days after Parfait wanted to try and improve the veritech fighter and things aren't going smoothly. The technology of the machine is way different from the Vangaurd and the Dread and that difference is making it difficult to even come up with a blueprint for the new fighter. Now we see Gasco, Parfait, and Cyan in the wredge central looking at holo images of all three.

"The main problem I see is the fact that my fighter is something that one might see in a museum now a day." Cyan stated as his eyes went from one image to another. "However if there is a chance that we can find out what the latest model design was before Earth went completely fubar we may just be able to adapt it to fit your systems ladies."

"But we don't know how long ago that was and if we do find it how do we know that the Harvest haven't thought of that." Gasco asked as she leaned on her console. She then glanced over to the door opening up to see Hibiki coming in for his usual moping duty. Hibiki then see them going over ideas.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" He asked as takes a closer look.

"Just some schematics to see what can and can't work here." Cyan answered. "Say where did Tarak get the ideas for the Vangaurds anyway?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I just build the parts until I came on this ship."

"Huh. Go figure."

Suddenly B.C. came on the monitor. She looks as if she got some sort of news.

"Cyan report to the bridge. There is something you might want to see for yourself." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am. On my way now."Cyan replied.

**The Bridge**

"Reporting as ordered commander." Cyan stated as he enter the bridge.

"Ah Cyan I want you to take a good look at that and tell me what you see." said the captain. Cyan glance at the view port and nearly gasp in shocked at what he sees.

"That's impossible. No way that is out there." He said in shock. The object on the monitor was nothing more than an actual battle platform. The hull was damaged in places and it looks like it's been through hell, back and then gone another round with it. But that's what happens when it is as old as Cyan should be.

"Well what is it then?" B.C. asked.

"What we are looking at is a deep space battle platform." Cyan stated. "It was designed as a border patrol of sorts but it can be attached to a battle fortress for additional fire power. From the looks of things, this was in a big battle and lost."

"Is there a chance that it might have some useful information?"

"Not sure but its worth a shot Commander."

"Alright then, we will put a team together with you in charge of this operation." The captain said with conviction.

"Yes captain." Both B.C. and Cyan said.

It took a bit of time but a team was ready. This team consists of Parfait, Gasco, Meia, Barnette, Jura, Dita, Hibiki and Cyan. Cyan will be taking his veritech while the others will be taking the shuttle. Parfait and Gaso came because of their current project collaboration with Cyan. The rest were more of an escort and Cyan wanted to know if there is any information about what had happened to his friends from the past.

**Abandoned Platform**

Just from the docking bay everyone could tell this is going to be a long day. Everyone was to stay in environmental suits or risk suffocation. Cyan's flight suit was sufficient enough for this mission.

"Okay, if I remember correctly the emergency power generator is in this section of the platform, and the bridge is here." Cyan said as he looks at a map on his wrist com. He then highlighted the areas they need to get to. "Both sections are pretty close to each other so we should have no problems unless the damage is more extensive than we thought."

As they started to trek over to the designated Meia couldn't help but feel something was watching them. The journey to the Emergency Power section was relatively smooth besides having to climb over debris.

"So why are we going to this place anyway Mr. Fighter?" Dita asked as she kept taking pictures.

"Because even if the main power is not shot the protoculture would have been stolen and or ejected." Cyan answered. He was working on getting the machine up and running.

"What's Protoculture?" Gasco asked.

"Protoculture is the fuel for all things Robotechnology. Without it my veritech is pretty much just a pile of ancient scrap metal."Cyan stated."There that should do it, now for the magic words. Alakazzam." The power was then restored and the lights turn on. "Okay folks lets take a look at the bridge and see if we can get and information."

Just as they turned around some sort of mecha came to the door. It was slightly taller than a human. It even looked humanoid. But when it spoke it gave everyone a huge shock.

"OK buckos why are you here?" The thing said in a clear female voice. Leveling a rifle at them it was clear she was not happy. "Well?"

"Easy there. My name Cyan Talbain and" He was unable to finish because the mecha cut him off.

"The Cyan Talbain" She gasp "As in the Raven Squad Cyan Talbain the second most recognizable squad next Skull?" (I know that's not true but this is my fic deal with it)

"Uh yeah"

"My name is Cassandra Hunter. Descendent of Rick and Lisa Hunter, I've came to this platform to see what it may have been like to be an RDF soldier.

"Wait you said Lisa Hunter right?"

"Yeah why?" her face mask slid up as this conversation was going on. She looks like a little bit like Lisa Hayes but her hair was shorter and darker than his friend.

"YES I WON THE POOL AND I wont see any of the cash…DAMNIT!" Cyan started to whoop in joy then turned sad then pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello folks. Thanks for all of your patience but I finally got a break in my schoolwork to at least bring you another chapter of this fic. As usual I own nothing of the robotech / vandread series except my ocs. Also I am always open for suggestions cause I listen to my readers. . Also want to answer a couple of questions real quick. First off no the new fighter will not be able to combine with the pexis dreads and second as I said all suggestions are welcome. That said let's get rolling**

**Chapter 5: Message in a Bottle.**

As the others watch Cyan sulk in the corner muttering about being cheated on a easy bet, Meia turned to see this woman that is supposedly descended from two Cyan's friends. Cassandra was wearing some sort of armor that is suitable for travel in the no oxygen environment of the platform. "Why have you followed us?" Meia asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I followed because I thought you were doing something that will desecrate this platform and its' history." Cassandra remark "And by the way you can call me Cassie."

"I'm Dita! So do you know Mr. Fighter?" Dita ask in her bubbly tone.

"Only by reputation and that is from the history books. All the way to his disappearance on" Cassie was starting to say.

"January 23, 2007. Just a month after the Kyron suicide crash that destroyed the SDF-1 killing a lot of good people that day." Cyan finished as he finished his sulking. "Since this is 200 years afterwards all I got to say is Space Folding in a veritech without a larger more capable ship to park in is a bad idea."

"So what brings you here then sir?" Cassie asks like a professional soldier.

"Well we were hoping that the data is still intact so as to figure out what is the latest veritech fighter is or if there is some sort of experimental design that we can use."

"Ok then I'll go with you if that is okay; I mean something might have changed since then."

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"Yep you Old Timer!"

"Now I see the Rick in you." Cyan said in a defeated tone.

It did not take long to get to the bridge and it looks relatively intact. Cyan immediately headed for the control panel. While the systems look new to him it did not take long to get it up and running. The lights were turned on and the life support system started to bring in the air.

"Okay the oxygen and nitrogen levels are stable we can remove the helmets now everyone." Cyan stated as he did so. When everything finished booting up Cyan started to look for any file that may have been left and not corrupted. "Now let's see what we got around here. Huh what's this?"

"What's wrong?" Parfait asked as she leans over.

"There's an encrypted file here but it's using the coding that was issued before Kyron made his suicide run." Cyan answered.

"Why would someone use an old code? It doesn't make sense." Gasco wondered out loud.

"I don't know but maybe my code will work for it." Cyan said as he began to read the instructions. "Voice recognition? That's new; I guess I'll have to say it then." He then looked for a microphone to speak into it. "Here it is. Ahem, Computer access file 230-119, authorization code: 0-0-Gamma-Alpha-3-3-2-1-9. Acknowledge."

"VOICE PRINT CONFIRMED. ACCESSING FILE" The computer stated as the file was then opened.

"That weird there's only a video file here. Why would they need to encrypt a video file?" Cyan wondered.

"Only one way to find out sir" Cassie answered. Cyan nodded his head and played the video.

The first thing they see was static but as the image cleared in its' place was a quite distinguished looking man in what appeared to be an admiral uniform. Next to him was a woman who looks to be in her mid fifties or so. Even with the grey in their hair and the age they looked Cyan recognizes them immediately. They were Rick and Lisa Hunter, two of Cyan's oldest of friends.

"If this message is being played, then it means that I and Lisa are not around to see you again Cyan." Rick began. "Ever since that day when the space fold malfunction that sent you to only God knows where and when, we have been searching for you as we went with the Robotech Expedition to the Robotech Masters home world. Depending on when you are you may have guessed of some major changes had happened in your absence."

"Yeah, No kidding." Cyan stated as though he was talking to Rick.

"The most dangerous of changes was when Earth began to experience to strange reactions to the amount of protoculture that it was bombarded with and thus the Expeditionary Force became an Evacuation Force with some volunteers to try to fix whatever damages the Earth may have suffered. Suffice to say Earth can no longer sustain life as we know it." Lisa continued.

"Well that worked out well if those 'volunteers' gone bat shit crazy." Cyan began to get really frustrated at this point.

"Enclosed in this file after the message is finished are the designs for the latest in Robotech weaponry. We know you would want to give your hunk of junk a much needed upgrade to assist if Earth went off the deep end and decided to take drastic measures." Rick chuckled a little after that.

"Same ol' Rick." Cyan stated.

"We wish we could help you more but after the accident that sent you to where and when you are now the project was scrapped. You know you actually won the pool of when I will get my head out of my butt and admit that I do love Lisa. Just thought I let you know." Rick stated as Lisa gave him a smack in the arm causing Cyan to chuckle.

"We miss you greatly Cyan and we just want you to know that if we can turn back the clock we would have never given you that task and your squad wouldn't need to replace you." Lisa was starting to have tears in her eyes as the message was about to finish.

"Remember your squad's motto Cyan 'Fly straight and true to the stars and beyond'. We hope that this file will help in whatever you are planning on doing. Good Luck Commander." Rick finished as both he and Lisa gave a sharp salute.

Cyan returned it when the message went to static once more. "Gasco, begin downloading this file. Cassie, help her out with the controls." Cyan ordered as he turned towards to the view port.

"Mr. Fighter?" Dita started but Hibiki put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as they both watch him walk towards the front.

Cyan was staring long and hard out into space as tears began to form in his eyes. He vigorously wipes them on his sleeve. This actually the first time he began to feel the weight of his situation. Here he is, a stranger from another time just finished with one war only to be drafted into another. Only this time it was not the enemy out there but from his own backyard. How was he going to handle that? He did not know how long he was just standing there until felt a hand on his shoulder breaking his train of thought. He turned around to see Meia with a look of concern if one were to look carefully.

"Are you alright Cyan?" Meia asks as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"I will be ma'am. Just letting reality sink in you know." Cyan answered with a half smirk on his face. Meia knew that he was trying to hide the fact that his friends were truly gone and that all he knew was turned upside down scared him.

"This may seem strange but I think that your friends would want you to be honest and then move on." Meia stated.

"Yeah they will probably find a way to come to this side of existence just kick my ass for moping." Cyan chuckled as he can imagine his friends doing just that with a noogie on the side.

"Hey guys we're done here. Is everything ok?" Barnette asks as she came up.

"Yeah I was just about to tell the boss that she looks like she could use a Talbain patented massage." Cyan joked with a fake smile "Why you want one too? Women all over the world flock to me just for a half hour."

"Like I would let a man touch me like that!" both Meia and Barnette exclaimed.

"Okay but you don't know what you're missing." Cyan sang as he began the walk towards the hanger.

After they returned to the Nirvana Gasco, Parfait, and Cyan began to look at the schematic with the help of Cassie as she wants to help in their journey back to Mejare. Now that she is out of that armor the crew can see that she is actually quite petite. She has her hair cut in a boyish style and was a darker brown than what Cyan remembered of Lisa but she has the same eyes as his other friend Rick, full of mischief with an air of responsibility. It took a while until they found the perfect setup for project Archangel. Cyan came up with the name since Archangels were guardians of the gates to Heaven much like the Valkyries of Norse Mythology. Besides that it sounds cool to him.

"How about the VF-25 aka the Messiah? It's fast, maneuverable and we can modify it to using an alternative fuel source." Cassie explained.

"Yeah I can see myself flying that baby." Cyan looked like a kid in a candy store "But will it adapt to the Dread's customization system as well as the versatile system of the Vanguards?"

"We could take the basic model of the veritech and do some slight modifications after that it should be smooth sailing." Parfait exclaimed. She was excited at all the possibilities this could bring.

"We'll use the wredge system to begin construction. But even with that it may take a while." Gasco stated. She too enjoys the challenge that the project brought to her and her team.

"Alright then, Project Archangel is a go!" Cyan whooped.

The project was approved by the Captain and was underway. Cyan is currently out in the garden area of the ship sitting on a bench looking at a photo of his squadron. They were all huddled around one of their fighter doing various poses trying either look macho for the guys or sexy for the girls. "Boy were we crazy." Cyan said to himself as he began to frown at the thought of his friends long since passed. He then heard something and as he looks towards the sound he see the captain just standing there with a knowing look on her face.

"Captain is there something I can do for you?" Cyan asked as he stood up to salute her.

"No but I would like to talk if that's alright with you young man." Magano answered as she makes her way to the bench Cyan was on.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Cyan asks even if he already knows the answer.

"How about those fakes smile that you wear ever since you got back from that platform hmm?" Magano smirked.

"I don't want to worry the rest of the crew captain." Cyan stated"It is my problem not theirs." He then sighed as he looks out at the stars. "I just wish I could've been there to help or something."

"And what would you have done if you were there and not here and now?" Magano ask "The way I see it you were sent to this time to help with the now, so don't let what ifs get to you."

"If only it were that easy captain, but I still miss everyone." He admitted "Damnit, it was supposed to be a quick trip to mars and back! Nothing more, nothing less." He then got the receiving end of a whack to the head by her walking stick.

"First off watch your language in front of a lady young man, second be grateful to be alive at all. Got it Lieutenant Commander Cyan Talbain?" She ordered.

"Aye captain, geez that hurt ya' know." Cyan answered rubbing his bump.

"Good it was supposed to." She remarked. "Now for the second reason I'm here. After the tests for the new fighter are complete I want you to lead a team of them second only to Meia and I also want you to second in command of the whole Dread squad."

"What does Meia think about this? Cyan knew that she would have probably fought tooth and nail against this order.

"She acknowledges your battle record and skills Cyan, so I expect you to begin training the volunteers in order to fly a veritech. Is that understood?" Magano answered

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Cyan stated "When is the training supposed to begin?"

"Tomorrow at 0800 hours Cyan. So you may want some sleep before hand."

"Yes ma'am and thanks for getting my head back in the game."

"Not a problem."

Cyan then left for his bunk to get some shut eye as Magano looks out at the stars.

**Okay that is it. Now comes the fun part. If you folks have any ideas about who is to be on the team give a shout in the review. It can be a female oc or an actual character. Rules are simple: **

**NO MARY SUES. Seriously I don't like em and I know some others that don't**

**They can't be Meia, Dita, or Jura because of the Vandread**

**That's it really. Again any suggestions will be taken into consideration. Constructive criticism is welcomed and flames will be used to cook my food. See ya when I see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait folks but I was swamped with school and had a writer's block from the Nether World also I got a job in the career field of my choice. But I manage to figure out what to do. So here is a glimpse to the past that brought Cyan to the crew of the Nirvana. As usual I only own Cyan and nothing else used in this fic.**

Chapter 6: Just a small trip huh?

As Cyan lay on his bunk he began to think about a lot of things. About his friends long since passed on either by combat or of, luckily, peaceful final rest. About what kind of life he would've had if he did not take that fateful assignment. But the one thing that really seems to stand out the most was the question of how Earth, the planet he had sworn to protect, has gone AWOL. "Argh it just doesn't make sense!" Cyan exclaimed. He then gets up and decides to take a walk around the ship. After some time wandering he finds himself in the galley that was mostly empty except for one other occupant.

"Oh hello Cyan, I wasn't expecting anyone else up at this hour." That occupant was the expecting mother herself Ezra.

"It's OK ma'am I just have a lot on my mind is all." Cyan replied. "But what are you doing up?"

"I was just getting a midnight snack for myself and my child." Ezra answered as her hand went to her stomach. Cyan let out a small smile at that.

"Ah the food cravings gotcha." Cyan reasoned "Well I won't take up your time then ma'am." Cyan then turned to the when Ezra stopped him.

"It seems to me that you have some troubles though."

"Nothing you need worry your pretty little head about." Cyan stated. Ezra gave Cyan a leveled look.

"Cyan, I'm sure you have seen your share of pregnant women right?"

"Uh yeah a little."

"Then I'm sure you don't want to annoy one right?"

"You are playing dirty with that."

"Just sit down and humor me then. My child is still hungry and won't let me sleep"

"Okay what ya wanna hear?"

"How about your friends and how you got here?"

"Well my friends are a more pleasant topic so I'll start with that." Cyan surrendered "Let's start with those on my squadron…"

INITIATE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE IN 3…2…1

LOCATION: MACROSS CITY THREE WEEKS BEFORE KHYRON'S FINAL ATTACK

"HEY BOSS YOU WANT IN THE POOL OR WHAT?!" shouted one of Cyan's wingmen, Lance Striker.

"What's the stakes Lance?" Cyan shouted back.

"When and if Captain Rick Hunter admits that he is in love with Captain Lisa Hayes." Sarah McDowell answered while chuckling.

"OK put me down for 20 on 3 weeks from today."

"3 weeks from today, really sir?" Sarah question with a look of doubt on her face.

"Yes really and I expect my winnings in cold hard cash."

Just then Captain Hayes comes storming into the bar Cyan and the rest of the squad are in looking like she wants to give someone a slow and very painful death. She was dressed in civilian wear and look like she was going to be on a picnic. She sits down at a table and orders a drink for herself. Cyan and his friends practically stopped mid-drink to watch the scene unfold.

"Still want to put it down for that boss?" Lance asked as the squad watched what happened.

"I wonder what Hunter did this time." Commented Joseph Kane. Cyan gets up from the stool he was on and started walking towards Lisa's table. Lisa looks up and sees Cyan with a look of concern on his face.

"Mind if I sit down Captain?" Cyan asked.

"We are off duty Cyan. You can call me by my name but sure sit down if you like." Lisa answered. "Though I doubt I'll be much company right now."

"OK Lisa what did he do this time?"Cyan chuckled. Lisa at first wasn't going to answer but after a while, and a couple of drinks, she just let loose a storm of annoyance and hurt. She told Cyan about the picnic that never happened and all because of Ms singing sensation Minmay and Rick, being the idiot that he was, going to see her instead. Cyan sat there and took it all in before he gave Lisa some words of wisdom.

"Well that was stupid of him. You want to borrow my Veritech with or without ammo?" Okay maybe the words were not that wise. Lisa still gave a small laugh and a smile at that.

"Why is it that whenever someone is in a bad mood all they have to do is see you and you get them to smile?" Lisa asked.

"Just part of my boyish charms don't ya know." Cyan said with a cheesy Irish accent. "Still you can't sit here and drink your sorrows away. You have to confront him and truly tell him how you feel, or that little brat of a star will win in the end." Cyan then gets up and places some bills on the table. "Your drink is on me tonight Lisa. Cya when I cya!" As he leaves the bar Lisa began to think about what both Cyan and her other friend Claudia said.

REESTABLISHING NORMAL TIME SEQUENCE IN 3…2…1

"Well it sounds like it was a rough relationship between your two friends." Ezra stated.

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe those two!" Cyan exclaimed "I swear sometimes it was very tempting to just knock 'em both out and stick 'em in a room that locks on the outside." Cyan takes a sip of tea that Ezra prepared during the story. "Add to the fact that Minmay just has to be the center of attention. I mean come on there are other forms of entertainment that does not involve her."

"Do you really dislike her that much Cyan?"

"Kinda, I mean she was essential in the final conflict against the Zentradi armada and all but it seems like that is all anyone want to hear or see anymore after that." Cyan answered "It gets old real fast." Cyan gets up from his seat to gaze out the window. "But apparently Rick had corrected his cranial anal dysfunction and created quite the family for him and Lisa" He chuckled "If Cassie is any proof that is." Cyan sighed as he looks at his tea.

"Are you alright Cyan?" Ezra asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just memories is all." Cyan turned to Ezra. "To you it has been centuries since Earth but for me it was just last week."

"What happened that day?"

"What should've been a smooth operation" Cyan closed his eyes as the memories drift into his mind and his tale being spoken.

INITIATE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE IN 3…2…1

LOCATION: MACROSS DAY OF THE ACCIDENT

Cyan was going through some adjustments on his veritech in preparation of the experimental compact space fold system. The test consists of a jump to Mars and back that should take less than 1 hour to make the necessary adjustments. The plan was simple but dangerous as this was the first manned flight after countless simulations and unmanned probe test. Cyan volunteered for the assignment because he felt that as one of the top 10 fighter pilots that doesn't have a lot to lose, according to him, he may as well give it a go.

"Well girl, looks like you are ready to make history. Now let's hope I am or we are both screwed." Cyan stated to his veritech. He got down from the cockpit and look to the sky. Cyan knew the risks involved in this but let's face it what is life without risk.

"CYAN TALBAIN!" came a scream from not to far of a distance.

"Uh oh. I got a feeling I know where this is going."

Cyan's squadron came into the hanger all with mean looks in their eyes. They have just heard what he was going to do and boy were they pissed.

"What were you thinking volunteering for this huh?!" Sandra yelled.

"That this was a chance in a lifetime and I gotta take it."Cyan calmly answered.

"Why didn't you tell us boss?" Lance asked.

"Because I knew you would react this way." Cyan stated "Come on guys you know me. I'll be done and back in no time."

"But sir, seriously why go through this?" Lance asked with a very confused look on his face. Cyan took a look out towards the runway and the remains of the SDF-1. What Lance didn't realize was that this was the exact same question that Cyan been asking himself ever since he took this assignment.

"You ever wonder what will happen when your time on this earth is over?" Cyan asked. "What you will eventually leave behind not only for your family but your history?" Cyan looks back to his squad and see that some have a look of understanding while others were still confused. "As you guys already know, my family is dead and gone. I am the last of the Talbain clan practically." Cyan closes his eyes as memories of what was forever named 'The Rain of Death' haunts his mind. "I know it sounds selfish but I want to leave behind something that forever changes history so that my family name is immortalized for eternity." The squad started to understand what he was going through because some had seen friends and loved ones perish during the war.

"Alright but when you do get back, you sir are in a lot of trouble." Sarah stated "Higher rank be damned."

time skips…weird to have in a flashback but eh

Cyan was already in orbit of Earth. The launch was successful and he was thanking the heavens that he didn't blow up. His instruments all show that he has the green light to go. Now is left to do is get the show on the road.

"Control, this is Lieutenant Talbain reporting in. Do you read over?" Cyan spoke into the com. At first there was just static then after a few seconds Control answered.

"Talbain this is Control, we read you load and clear. Report status of the device."

"Instruments show ready status on the device. I am ready to input the coordinates for Mars."

"Talbain you have permission to begin prep for space fold. All computations have been uploaded to your hub. Have a safe trip and God Speed."

"Just have that new Barbeque Joint ready to receive a huge celebration when this is over."

"We'll save a couple of ribs for you" came a chuckle from somebody in Control.

The com went dead and the recorder came online so that the researchers will know everything as it happens.

"Ok now let's go over the checklist shall we." Cyan says to himself. "Fold computations uploaded to the hub, check. Protoculture is stable and flowing at an efficient rate. Coordinates for Mars is now…set."

Cyan takes one last look around for any possible interference. Last thing anyone wants is another Macross Island incident.

"I guess all is left to do is to initiate the sequence and pray." Cyan made the final prep and look at the recorder. "To quote Major Don West from Lost in Space 'and the monkey flips the switch.'"

Cyan initiated the space fold and things appear to be operating at normal standards until something went wrong with the computations. The fighter began to shake and rattle as Cyan struggled to retake control.

"CONTROL THIS IS TALBAIN! SOMETHING WENT SERIOUSLY FUBAR! I CAN'T CONTROL MY FIGHTER; REPEAT I CAN'T CONTROL MY FIGHTER! DO YOU COPY?" Cyan yelled into his com. But all he got was static. The veritech suddenly jerk causing Cyan's head to collide with the back of his seat. Cyan blacked out as his fighter continues its' wayward journey to only the heavens knows.

REESTABLISHING NORMAL TIME SEQUENCE IN 3…2…1

"After I came to I found myself in an unknown space and time with you guys trying to get a hold of me." Cyan finished his tale.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Cyan." Ezra said. "But are you at least glad you are not dead?"

"Yeah I guess I have that going for me." Cyan answered. "Wait a minute THAT'S IT!"

His shout of excitement startled poor Ezra. "What Cyan? What is it?"

"The onboard recorder should have the whole flight saved if it wasn't damaged during the test." Cyan explained. "That means that it should have the data of what went wrong. Ezra you are a genius!" He pulls Ezra out of her chair, gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Ezra, gotta run so TTFN ta ta for now!" He rushes out of the galley to the hanger.

"What just happened?" Ezra asked herself as she stands there in a daze.

**So there may be hope yet for Cyan. Again I know that this was a long way coming and I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think and remember. Helpful criticism is appreciated but flames are just going to help me cook my food. Later folks (hopefully not to later)!**


End file.
